Napkins
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Throughout the midst of the journeys of the Warriors of Light, Luneth noticed a certain habit of Ingus whenever they were at an inn, eating supper. IngusxLuneth


**Author note: I don't own Final Fantasy. Or Ingus. Or Luneth. **

**This is my first Final Fantasy fic (okay, not really, considering I've done crossovers involving it, but that doesn't really count), so please don't flame me?**

**This drabble-ish oneshot was done to the prompt of...napkins. Yes, you read this correctly. Napkins. **

**Warning: IngusxLuneth, mentioned violence, lots of napkins, and a bit of fluff, too!**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_Napkins_

Throughout the midst of the journeys of the Warriors of Light, Luneth noticed a certain habit of Ingus whenever they were at an inn, eating supper.

Ingus always took the spare napkins and tucked them away in his rucksack if there were any spare napkins.

This confused the silver-haired teen, and he promptly asked the blond about why he did this.

Ingus gave an explanation immediately. "I find that the napkins come in handy later on, for some sorts of situations. When life offers you napkins, take them. You never know when you'll need them."

Luneth found this pretty odd, the explanation didn't really make any sense...at least, until after a battle with some Lizards and such.

* * *

After the battle, Luneth had scraped his forehead, and some of the blood had dribbled down his face. Annoyed, he was about to wipe the blood off with his sleeve when Ingus stopped him.

"You don't want that cut to get contaminated from the blood of the dead beasts." Ingus had explained, before wiping Luneth's forehead and face with napkin. The touch of the napkin was obviously, well, soft because it was a napkin, but the touch felt kinda...tingly, too.

Luneth was unsure whether it was teenage hormones or if, through napkins, he might be starting to fall for Ingus.

* * *

The next time the napkins came out was when they had just gotten to an inn, and it had been raining quite a bit previously.

Luneth ended up slipping and falling into the mud, right before they went into the inn.

Majority of the people at the inn thought at first that he was a mud monster of sorts.

Ingus sorted that out by wiping Luneth's face clean of the mud, though, it took a lot more napkins than usual (mud kept dripping onto Luneth's face because of his mud-soaked hair, and that was inconvenient).

Luneth was definitely sure for now that he was crushing on Ingus. He just hoped that he wasn't acting too weird in front of the guy he liked.

* * *

Again, a _third _time the napkins went out. But this time, Ingus wasn't the one wielding the napkins, it was Luneth.

The two had been eating cake, having bought some from a little cafe and had just finished eating their cake when Luneth noticed something.

"Ingus?"

"Yes?"

"You have icing on your face." Upon hearing Luneth's statement, the blond-haired knight immediately took out a napkin, intent on wiping it off, but then Luneth stopped him. "Let me wipe it off for you!"

Luneth leaned forward, grabbed the napkin from Ingus' hand, and was about to wipe the icing off the knight's left cheek when...

He tripped. The two fell. Luneth on top of Ingus. Kissing.

Oh, darn it. That was not what Luneth wanted to do. Not. At. All.

Immediately, Luneth got off Ingus, and helped the knight up, the silver-haired teen blushing with complete embarassment. "Sorry." Was all Luneth could squeak out, but Ingus merely chuckled a little bit.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you liked me in that way? I was starting to wonder why you were acting so oddly lately."

"You actually noticed?" Luneth spoke, gawking for moment. "You actually noticed, and you didn't say anything about it-"

"I didn't wish to embarass you any further by accident." Ingus spoke, before he wiped his mouth with the napkin. He then took out another clean napkin and wiped Luneth's face, and the silver-haired teen realized that some of the icing had gotten on his face in the midst of his kissing Ingus.

Ah well. That didn't matter so much anymore. Still, though, Luneth wondered how Refia and Arc were going to react when they heard of this later.


End file.
